


panties n other fun stuff

by blueharem



Series: bottom lance is my aesthetic [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dildos, Drabble, Established Relationship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Just a little tho, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharem/pseuds/blueharem
Summary: “Hunk, I don’t actually know if he even likes the idea of me wearing lingerie,” Lance said into the phone picking at the sheer material that made up his thigh high socks. Hunk let out a groan.“Dude, why would your boyfriend not like that you decided to wear something sexy?” Hunks voice crackled through the speaker. Lance sighed trying to articulate his worries.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: bottom lance is my aesthetic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184516
Comments: 14
Kudos: 467





	1. part 1

Lance really appreciated the full body mirror that he had gotten for his apartment. It was set up against the wall in his bedroom, and he could see exactly how the lacy lingerie looked. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly sure if Keith would like how he looked in the lingerie. He had tried to mention the idea of wearing something special, but every time Keith had just left him more confused about what he thought then before. He’d ask him if wanted him to wear anything special for him, and Keith would just say he was perfect as he was, shooting him down instantly. 

Here’s the thing. Lance has no idea how he managed to get Keith to actually date him, considering he is very obviously out of his league, so he’s been trying to avoid giving him a reason to break up with him. He let his fingers trace the set, the dark red panties and the garter that connected to long thigh highs and a lacy top that lay across his chest. It just made him feel so  _ pretty.  _

“Hunk, I don’t actually know if he even likes the idea of me wearing lingerie,” Lance said into the phone picking at the sheer material that made up his thigh high socks. Hunk let out a groan.

“Dude, why would your  _ boyfriend _ not like that you decided to wear something sexy?” Hunks voice crackled through the speaker. Lance sighed trying to articulate his worries. 

“Because it might not be sexy to him? Not everyone likes their man dressing up in lacy stuff, ya know,” Lance whined.

“Lance, buddy, Keith will probably love it, and even if he didn’t like the fact that his boyfriend was wearing  _ lingerie  _ for him, he wouldn’t think you were weird.”

_ He knew his fear was kind of irrational but he couldn’t help it!  _ Then Hunk hung up. 

He needed to change out of this soon before Keith came back, but it was such a waste to not wear it after buying it. He traced the outline of his cock in the panties, thinking of Keith. And while he was here he might as well have some fun. He grabbed his favorite dildo and a bottle of lube and pulled the panties to the side. 

Slicking up his fingers with lube, he rubbed around his hole, imagining that it was Keith’s fingers trailing around him, and slipped it in with little resistance. He pushed a second finger, lifting his thighs from their sitting position, almost as if he was worshiping a deity. Fuck, he spread his fingers trying to imitate the way the Keith would play with him. And yet it never reached the mind numbing pleasure that Keith usually induced. He let out a soft whine, adding another finger. Lance ground down onto his palm, spreading his fingers and missing his prostate just barely. 

He stretched his fingers, bemoaning the loss of Keith’s long fingers. Keith would be back in half an hour so he would have to hurry. Grabbing the silicone, he popped the tip past his rim. He dropped slowly onto the makeshift cock, whispering curses that steadily grew louder. 

“Fuck, oh my god.” Lance tilted forward until he ended in his favorite position, face down, ass up. Closing his eyes, he pushed the cock in and out with one hand, fisting his cock with the other. The cock didn’t really fill him up the way that Keith’s did. He aimed at his prostate. Keith would probably look at him with those dark violet eyes and drive him insane, just telling him what he would do to him. He imagined for a moment, that the dildo was Keith, pounding him into oblivion. 

“Keith- _ haa- _ fuck, please,” He moaned into the pillow. His voice devolved into a string of pleas, and Keith’s name. Just as he hit his prostate one more time, he felt the strap of his garters snap onto his thighs. He let out a startles moan, twisting his head back to see  _ Keith.  _ Lance yelped, and nearly jumped out of his skin at the familiar face, looking at him with an indescribable look in his eyes. 

“H-hey Keith,” Lance said picking nervously at his outfit, tugging the panties back over his dick.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _


	2. yeah this took me a while sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote 5 pages of smut whoooo!!!

“Lance, what is this?” Keith crawled onto the bed, still dressed in his work clothes, effectively trapping Lance. He squirmed around before Keith lifted up his head, hands gentle. As he took in the entirety of his face, the slight flush in his cheeks and his dilated pupils, the intensity of his gaze that he was forced to respond to.

“You weren’t supposed to come home early,” he said, eyes darting to his lips. “I was… I was going to change before-”

A kiss crashes into him derailing all of his previous thoughts, Keith wrapping his hands around his waist holding him tight. His tongue licks into him and he has to choke down a full-fledged whine. Lance held Keith’s face, fingers gently cupping his jaw. 

“You were going to hide this from me?” Keith separates their lips, breath still heavy. “You were going to not show yourself looking like a fucking  _ fantasy?”  _ And there it was, Lance breath escaped his lungs. Keith would love the way that he looked, for whatever reason, even if it was like this. 

“You like it.” It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement of disbelief. Keith looked at him as if he was insane and for a moment, maybe he really was. Because here was his boyfriend, who he had spent months getting the courage to wear this outfit for, absolutely devouring the lace. Not a trace of hesitance in his gaze, no hidden disgust. 

Just pure lust. 

“Yeah baby, I like it.  _ Fuck,”  _ Keith groaned, as Lance shifted to give Keith more friction, “Where have you been hiding this?” He grabs Lance, startling the dildo that still sat inside him, and Lance’s knees go weak. It only makes it easier for Keith to manhandle him into the position he wanted, straddling over his lap. Keith grabs the red silicone as if suddenly noticing it. 

“W-wait Keith-” Lance is cut off by his own moan, as Keith continues to angle the dildo so that it presses against his prostate. White-hot heat overwhelms him. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” his eyes roll back with pleasure. He keens and furiously rolls his hips, the panties providing delicious friction against his aching dick. 

“Answer me, Lance,” He demands, as Lance tries to understand what he’s talking about. Keith kept pushing him to the edge without letting him fall. “When did you get this?” 

“I-I’ve had this for a while,” Lance managed to groan out. His filter had disappeared along with his shame. He could barely register the words coming out of his mouth, he’s trying so hard to not come. “I was just trying to work up the nerve to tell you about it.”

Keith stopped his hands, pulling out the dildo leaving him completely empty. Lance couldn’t stop the legitimate sob that escapes his mouth as he’s released from the precipice of coming. 

“The  _ nerve? How  _ long have you had this, exactly?” Keith asked, forcing Lance’s eyes to look at him. Lance sobered at the intense gaze Keith fixed onto him. 

“Like a month?” Lance said, unsure of why his boyfriend suddenly looks like he’s about to explode. Keith dropped his head with a sigh, then unbuttoned his shirt quickly. 

“You mean to tell me we could have done this a  _ month _ ago?” Lance flushed petulantly.  _ It wasn’t like Keith was making it any easier to tell him, being all sexy and intimidating all the time.  _

“Hey! I didn’t know whether you would be weirded out, okay?” Lance whipped his head to the side in annoyance. Then there were hands on his hips and  _ oh okay he could feel a boner.  _

“Does this feel  _ weirded out  _ to you?” Keith said into his ear, voice low and gruff. He couldn’t resist temptation and grinded against the hard length beneath him. Keith captured his mouth in a searing kiss, until Lance landed onto the bed with Keith over him, licking into him. He tore himself off of Lance to take off the rest of his clothes. 

Lance breathed for a moment, until Keith hovered over him dark hair framing his face, and his dick hanging heavy and thick between both of them. There’s a second of pure anticipation before Keith sat down behind him and pushed his panties to the side, checking to make sure the lube was still slick against his fingers. He ran his fingers along the silky material of his thigh highs that framed Lance’s legs. 

“Fuck, Lance, you look so fucking gorgeous like this.” And the fingers were replaced with Keith’s cock, pressing slowly into him. He moaned loudly, arm thrown over him mouth trying to stifle the loud cries escaping him as Keith fucked him. “No, baby, louder for me.” 

Keith grabbed both of his wrists and put them over his head, pinning them to the bed. He rolled his hips, the desperation that had been eating at him since Keith had made his appearance known taking hold of him. From the dildo to this, Lance was practically begging Keith to let him come. 

Finally, giving into Lance’s desperate pleas Keith drove his cock into Lance’s sensitive prostate. He wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick, twisting his hand over the tip until Lance came with a sharp cry. Keith slowed, considerate to Lance’s raw ass. 

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) for him, now that he could think without the cloud of hormones over him, he could flip both of them over so that Keith was now underneath him. 

“Wait, Lance- what-” A deep groan from his chest.

Determined to get Keith to come, Lance rode him  _ hard. _ He drew his hips out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, then squeezed and dropped. Keeping a steady rhythm, he grabbed Keith’s hand and with the other hand played with his balls. Keith let out a cry, that Lance could feel vibrate inside him. Lance raised his hips, once again, drawing it out. 

He dipped forward, and sucked a love bite under his ear, nails digging into his shoulders. Then dropped his hips and clenched around Keith. Then, he was flooded with the sensation of come filling him, and relaxed against his boyfriend’s chest. 

Keith’s arms wrapped around him, basking in their afterglow. 

“Did you actually get this a  _ month  _ ago?” Keith said softly. Lance flushed and nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Did you really think I would be weirded out with this?”

“I don’t know? Maybe you would decide that this was the last straw and just break up with me,” All of his fears seemed a little dumb now, but he couldn’t help being worried. Keith kissed his neck. 

“Last straw? What are the other straws?”  _ Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t have said that.  _

“Keith.” He makes sure that he’s looking directly in the other’s eyes. “Even I know, I can be annoying and clingy, and frankly I’m surprised that you haven’t realized that you’re way out of my league yet.” Keith looks like he’s been hit with the revelation of his life.  _ He’s not gonna break up with him now, right?  _

“ _ I’m  _ out of  _ your  _ league?” Keith looks at him incredulously. “Lance, I knew like a solid four people who had a crush on you, before I asked you out.” Lance freezes. 

“I’m still surprised you said yes.” Oh. He keeps forgetting that it was Keith who took the first step. That he isn’t forcing himself to stay out of some misguided duty or honor. That Keith wants  _ him,  _ just as much as he wants Keith. “I thought that you were mad at me or something, because you kept hiding something from me.” 

“Oh my god, we’re both stupid.” Lance sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry if this sucks lol


End file.
